Odin
Summary Odin is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is first mentioned in Journey into Mystery #85 (Oct. 1962), then first appears in Journey into Mystery #86 (Nov. 1962), and was adapted from the Odin of Norse mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the father of Thor and former king of Asgard. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Odin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Asgardian Skyfather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technopathy, Biospheric energy projection, magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (including Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Reversal), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (enough to mentally dominate the populations of entire planets and affect Galactus), Cosmic Senses that extend at least throughout the universe, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Absorption (Absorbed the power and essence of Surtur), Conceptual Manipulation (Erased and restored the concept of death across the entire universe), Telekinesis (strong enough to fling people across universes), ability to cross universes (and take other things with him, including the entirety of Asgard, or the entire population of Earth), Reality Warping (not as potent as the powers of higher cosmic beings, but still very powerful), Sealing(able to seal entire universes), able to grant power and Immortality to others and create empowered objects (such as arrows that never miss their targets), Can heal others, Precognition (non-combat related, can see thousands of years into the future with almost 100% precision), and various other magic related powers, Resistance to Sealing (Broke from being imprisoned within a block of pure force) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Odin was so powerful that even while severely weakened that in his fight with Seth which was waged on every plane of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it "shattered countless entire galaxies, reignited dying suns, and shook the very fabric of the multiverse"; same Seth was destroying the World Tree which holds infinite universes in it; stalemated a non-hungry Galactus; can match and absorb multiverse consuming flames from Surtur that spread from the World Tree to the greater multiverse and potentially up to Otherworld; regularly defeats Mephisto and Hela in their realms and nullifies their spells; Thor with the Odinforce took on Mad God Genis-Vell) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sent Thor to Earth at this speed. Also at least scales to his son. Flew across the universe in a matter of minutes, while fighting Forsung the Enchanter. Pulled planets from the edge of the universe to his location in a split-second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ' Multiversal' Durability: Multiverse level '''(Took attacks from Seth, Galactus, Surtur, Mephisto, and Hela; Odinforce Thor took a photon blast from Genis-Vell) '''Stamina: Godly, but needs to be replenished once a year with the Odinsleep Range: Multiversal+ (the shock waves of his attacks can reach every plane of reality) Standard Equipment: His spear Gungnir, the Scepter Supreme, the Odinsword Intelligence: Extremely High (Expert fighter and tactician) Weaknesses: Odin is superstitious, and he used to be bound to the Ragnarok Cycle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: